my_little_brony_fandomfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Nightmare Night (animación)
Es un vídeo musical creado por BronyDanceParty, basada en la canción "Nightmare Night" de WoodenToaster y MicTheMicrophone. Con ABluSkittle siendo el artista visual. El vídeo muestra los a BronyDanceParty, MicTheMicrophone, WoodenToaster y ABluSkittle contando la historia de noche de Nightmare a una multitud de los potros de una canción y usando de efectos especiales para asustarlos antes de tener miedo a sí mismos cuando la verdadera Nightmare Moon parece aparecer de repente al final. Cuatro días después de lanzar el vídeo, BronyDanceParty subió un vídeo mostrando los aspectos del desarrollo del PMV. Resumen Todo inicia en la noche de Nightmare en una función musical donde asisten muchos potrillos. En eso llega BronyDance a iniciar la presentación. Luego llega Mic iniciando con la canción. Hablando sobre la historia de Nightmare Moon. Al terminar su verso, llega Glaze por detrás de los portillos, diciéndoles que se preparen para su llegada. Y en eso ABlu activa un interruptor que libera una proyección de Nightmare Moon. Haciendo que muchos potrillos salgan corriendo y gritando. Pero uno se da cuenta que solo es una proyección al ver su proyector. Así que lo desconecta, alarmando al grupo. Luego Mac vuelve a cantar para seguir asustando a los potros y darle tiempo a BronyDance de volver a conectar el proyector. En ese momento se libera una proyección de Glaze volviendo-les advertir que se preparen, y que no queda mucho tiempo. Finalmente los potrillos salen asustados del lugar. Y BronyDance y ABlu quedaron satisfecho con su trabajo, pero Mac y Glaze solo se molestaron por asustarlos tanto. Pero en eso llego una niebla misteriosa que cegó a BronyDance y a Glaze. Y de esa niebla salio nada mas y nada menos que Nightmare Moon, asustando a todo el grupo. Letra Mic Yeah. Watchu know 'bout Nightmare Night, son?! :Welcome Fillies and Gentlecolts; No reason to scream :Your favorite Princess is back; She's walkin' up on the scene :She has been stuck on the moon, but that's no reason to fret :She's not a Nightmare no more, so buckle down and get set :She's comin'; Gracin' her subjects. She ain't leavin' no choice :She's gonna blow you all back with her Equestrian Voice :So cover all of your fears and stowe away all your fright :The Lunar Princess is back; to bring the Nightmares Tonight Glaze :She's living in the past :so you won't last :Without the proper care :With a royal farewell :And an animate spell :You won't have long to prepare Mic :Now little fillies, this is Nightmare Night :Your ruler Nightmare Moon is back to come and fill you with fright :So Hurry :Now get your goodies and fill up all your bags :And go and leave a candy offering for that big ol' hag :Get runnin' :And pray above that she's not coming back :To come and take away your soul and eat you up for a snack :So run away and go hide; just keep your head out of sight :The darkness is rising again cause this is Nightmare Night Glaze :She's living in the past :so you won't last :Without the proper care :With a royal farewell :And an animate spell :You won't have long to prepare Voces * MicTheMicrophone - Mic * WoodenToaster - Glaze * BronyDanceParty Reparto * BronyDanceParty - Creador y director * WoodenToaster - Cantante y compositor * MicTheMicrophone - Cantante * ABluSkittle - Artista visual Categoría:Animaciones Categoría:Artículos Americanos Categoría:Vídeos musicales